This invention relates, in general, to Coated Abrasive material. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination backing member for use in the manufacture of Coated Abrasive material, to the method of manufacture of such a combination backing member and Coated Abrasive material incorporating the same, and to certain applications for Coated Abrasive material having such a backing member.